


My Hero

by blake_is_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Superhero!Chloe, Superhero!Kate, Tumblr request, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Chloe is a superhero with super strength, really heightened senses and the ability to fly. She and Max are in Seattle and so is an old friend.





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this request took a long time to get done, but I got it done and here it is! I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm really glad that I finally got it out into the universe. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chloe’s POV

 

I stood atop one of Seattle’s skyscrapers, my hands on my hips in a very stereotypical hero kind of way. I can’t help it. Everything here feels so much bigger than Arcadia Bay. I’m not here for long, though. I came with Max to visit the place she’d lived for those five years long ago, but I couldn’t resist having a little “superhero brooding time” up in the sky. Plus, if you could fly, why the hell wouldn’t you see how high you could go? That’s important shit to know. Max was with her parents right then, anyways and I didn’t wanna interrupt special Caulfield family time. 

 

So I sat down on the edge of the roof, smiling to myself as I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, sighing in contentment as I placed it between my lips and took a long drag. I’d been trying to quit recently, what with being a superhero and all, but I couldn’t help it sometimes. Using my powers gave me headaches and that combined with the loss of frequent nicotine really had my melon throbbing even on a good day. But in that moment, as I watched the sun setting over the city skyline, I couldn’t resist. It was all just so relaxing as the smoke shimmered with rays of interrupted light while it hung lazily in the air and the sun shone off the windows of each building. Taking another drag, I let the slight burn settle in my lungs, holding my breath for a moment before slowly letting the smoke filter through my nose. 

 

“I could get used to this,” I muttered to myself, laying down against the concrete roof of the skyscraper and tapping the ashen bits of cigarette onto the ground far below me. It was all so quiet up here, even with the sounds of the city below me. It was nice to get away from the craziness of the life that went on back on the ground. 

 

“Hey! Let go of me!” I heard someone scream just below me, the sound piercing my ears almost painfully compared to the silence. I sat up straight, looking around and following the sounds of struggling. I ran to the side of the building that was about ten feet away from the building beside it and looked down into the alleyway to see a woman struggling against a man who had her pressed against him a little too forcefully to just be playing around. 

 

“Oh, come on, don’t be such a prude,” the man said, a grin on his face. “I know you want it. You shy ones are always the freakiest.” My blood boiled in my veins. I could see the fear radiating off of the woman in droves and I wasn’t about to stand by while some scum bag took advantage of what looked like a woman in her late teen years. 

 

“Hey, asshole!” I yelled down, getting the guy’s attention. “You should learn some ma-”

 

But before I could finish, the woman took advantage of the distraction, elbowing the guy in the face before starting to stagger away, holding up her hand at the man as fear flashed over her face. 

 

“Fucking bitch!” He shouted, pulling out a gun and aiming it right at the blonde haired girl. I jumped into action then, time slowing a fraction as I flew down towards the man. But when I heard the gunshot, I wasn’t close enough yet. That’s when things really got weird. 

 

The girl was still holding up her hand, but now there was some sort of strange, clear blue energy surrounding her, sending the bullet bouncing through the alleyway before landing uselessly onto the ground. 

 

I got to the ground before the man could take another shot, slamming my fist against the back of his head and knocking him out instantly. I let out a breath of relief, seeing the girl staring up at me in a combination of confusion and slight fear. It wasn’t until I got a good look at her face that I realized that I knew her, my brow furrowing as I watched her stand, recognition covering her own face. 

 

“Kate?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.... lol. I couldn't help it! It just felt right! Thank you all so much for reading, more requests are on their way, slowly but surely! Leave a comment to lemme know what you think and have an awesome day!


End file.
